This invention relates generally to a decorative display item, and more particularly relates to a segmented wagon wheel design for use for adorning the front yard, or in front of a house, to provide for the display of an address, a seasonal decorative device, or simply just to provide the visual of an old fashioned wagon wheel, in the front yard of the residence.
Since the early days when the covered wagons moved west, and the old fashioned wood wagon wheels were highly in vogue, as the primary source of wheeled transportation. Since then, the wagon wheel has caught the attention and fancy of the North American populous. Frequently, as anyone can remember, and even currently on isolated occasions, when one drives out in the countryside, you will see a wagon wheel partially buried in the ground, sticking up from the front lawn, generally in the vicinity of the roadway, to provide a visual remembrance of the past, especially in rural settings.
The current invention is designed to provide an updated version of that type of display, which is segmented and designed, can be easily fitted together by the purchaser, ready for display in any yard, on the porch, or even in front of businesses and shops, and afford other visual displays to the delight of passersby.